The MSEA Reloaded
by Cookie VanDeKamp
Summary: Third entry in the MSEA Files. The Mary Sue Extermination Association is slowly rebuilding itself, recruiting new members and trying to get things back on track. But old foes and new all have other ideas...
1. Prologue

**Yeah, yeah, so I said in my Super Special Announcement I was moving this series to Tumblr. Well guess what? Now this series is on AND Tumblr. So if you want to ask me questions, see random facts about the characters in this story, or just see my random wordvomits, follow the MSEA Tumblr (linked on my profile) as well as this story!**

**~ Cookie VanDeKamp ~**

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the traitor had infiltrated the MSEA and burned their headquarters down. In those two months, they had managed to get the HQ rebuilt, the traumatized October was slowly starting to get back to normal, and there had been a scramble to recruit new members to replace those lost in the fire. Some had been recruited by being discovered by Exterminators scouring the internet for people who could help them make the internet stable again. Others, like Victoria Tate, had actively sought out the MSEA in hopes of becoming an Exterminator.

Victoria checked her watch. Ten minutes until an Exterminator was supposed to arrive. She'd gotten through the interview, cleared all the background checks, and had proven her worth as a potential member of the team. The hard part was over. Now all she had to do was get through the tour, answer a couple more questions, meet with October Maynard, the leader, and then she could become a real part of the MSEA. It was almost too good to believe. She was, however, a bit nervous. At age eighteen, there were still dark corners of the internet Victoria had yet to see. But she decided to ignore her misgivings. She had worked for far too long to get this far. There was no way she was planning to back out now.

She'd received an (annoyingly cryptic) email to meet the Exterminator at this coffee shop downtown. She hadn't been given a picture of the Exterminator who was meeting her, or even what their name was. Victoria had simply been told, "You'll know them when you see them." Victoria nervously sipped on her coffee. She had never been near the MSEA HQ before, and after that whole mess with Marissa Shadows a few months earlier, it was harder than ever to be allowed in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large crash outside. She looked up, and a motorcycle had slammed into a car parked outside the coffee shop. The driver, however, appeared to be fine, and hopped right off the bike and walked into the shop.

"What on Earth…?"

The driver, leaving their helmet on, approached Victoria.

"…May I help you?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria Tate, right?"

"Yes…?"

The driver removed her helmet, revealing a mess of dirty blonde hair and a grinning face.

"Nice to meet ya, Tori. I'll be your tour guide tonight. The name's Duncan. Charlie Duncan."


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want me to do this for you, Aphrodite?" Brandon asked nervously as he and his friend/colleague walked up to the recreation and training room. "I'm not very good at sparring. I'd make a lousy partner…"

"Oh, come on, Brandon," the petite young woman replied, swinging her duffel bag over one shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, I need to practice."

"Don't you usually do this with Charlie?"

Aphrodite nodded as she unlocked the rec. and training room and led Brandon inside. "Usually, yes. But she's busy with a tour, so I had to find a new sparring partner—you."

"I'm happy to help out, but I still don't think this is a good idea," he said, reaching into his bag to pull out a lightsaber. "In terms of fighting, we're not on level ground. I'm sure October would've been glad to do this."

"To be honest, I had planned on asking her first, but she was on the phone. She sounded sort of frazzled, so I decided that now was not the time to be asking her for things."

"Hmm. Wonder who she was talking to…"

"We can ask her later." Aphrodite shifted on her feet, preparing herself, and then said, "Ready?"

Brandon gulped. "As I'll ever be."

Aphrodite's hands began to glow as she muttered a spell under her breath, and she tossed a glowing ball of bright blue energy at Brandon, who ducked. The ball very narrowly missed his head. Slightly dizzy, Brandon forced himself to get to his feet and ready his lightsaber, which he used to deflect the next ball of energy back at Aphrodite. Aphrodite, who was rather small and slender for her age, ducked under Brandon's arm and jumped onto his back, crossing her arms over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"And to your left, you'll see two of our finest Exterminators going at it. My money's on Aphrodite."

Both Brandon and Aphrodite turned their heads when they heard the voice behind them. Charlie was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, smirking… with an unfamiliar face in tow. A teenager with light brown curly hair stood behind Charlie, watching Brandon and Aphrodite with great interest.

"Who's this?" Aphrodite asked, stepping off Brandon's back and back onto the floor.

"This is Victoria," Charlie said, yanking her into the room. "She's our new recruit. She just has the tour and the interview with October to get through, and then she'll be a member. An innocent, shiny faced level one Exterminator."

Victoria blushed. "I—I'm not _that_ innocent…"

"You're adorable," Charlie said, patting her on the head.

"So, Victoria, how do you like the HQ so far?" Aphrodite asked, wiping the sweat off her brow and putting her dyed hair into a ponytail.

"O-oh, I rather like it," she said, still a bit nervous. "Charlie's made the tour… interesting."

"Ugh, Charlie, don't break the new member," Aphrodite groaned, playfully smacking Charlie on the arm. "We haven't even had her for a day!"

"I won't, I won't," Charlie said, chuckling. "Any new missions lately?"

"Not for me, I have a two week reprieve."

Brandon shrugged. "I just came back from exterminating a Purity Sue in the Potter universe. Compared to Sapphire, it was a piece of cake."

"I've heard about Sapphire," Victoria said. "A reality warper, right?"

Charlie cringed. "Don't remind me…"

* * *

When Charlie and Victoria reached October's private quarters, where the final interview would be conducted, she was still on the phone.

"N-no!" she said, looking rather upset. "I do not need your help! I… I am twenty four! I've been heading the MSEA for three years! I can do this!"

"What's going on?" Victoria whispered.

"No idea," Charlie replied.

"…I—I'm no longer a child… I know, I know… Listen, everything I did at the Academy—it's behind me now! I—what? No! But I don't need—well, yes, the fandoms have been getting a bit—but I don't—no. No! Please, I can—hello?" She threw the phone down on her bed. "The bitch hung up on me!"

"Language," Charlie teased, but dropped the tone when she saw how frazzled her boss was. "Who was that?"

October cringed. "My mother."

Charlie groaned. "Ugh, the Dragon Lady."

"She's been keeping an eye on the fandoms… Ever since that little twat messed up everything, our productivity levels have gone down."

"Well, yeah, we've been busy trying to get the MSEA together agai—"

"She's flying down to visit."

"_WHAT_?!"


	3. Chapter 2

"You'll do fine," Charlie said quietly, patting October's arm as they waited by the airport gate for Mrs. Monday Maynard to arrive. October was fidgeting with her dark hair and nervously pacing back and forth. The plane wasn't to land for a few more minutes, and she was growing more apprehensive by the second.

"I know," October replied, in an attempt to sound confident that Charlie saw right through. October smiled weakly at her coworker. She was glad she'd come. Out of all the MSEA employees, October had known Charlie the longest—ever since they were in school together. Artemis Academy for Girls had produced some of the finest heroes of the age—and a few of the worst villains.

The plane landed and a stream of passengers flooded into the airport. October craned her neck, looking for her mother, and groaned inwardly when she found her. Monday looked a lot like her daughter—tall, gray-eyed, athletically built—but looked like she was surrounded by peasants. She made eye contact with October from across the terminal, and walked up to her.

"October," she said, by way of a greeting.

"Mother."

The two shared an extremely awkward handshake. Charlie bit her fingernail as she watched. Being around Monday always made her nervous, especially back when she was at Artemis Academy. Monday was the headmistress as well as the head of the MSEA before October took over, and Charlie had landed in her office countless times for causing trouble or sneaking off to Apollo Academy to see her guy friends. Needless to say, Monday had not approved when Charlie and October became friends.

"Hello, Mrs. Maynard," Charlie said, forcing a smile.

"…Charlotte?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, yes. Theo Duncan's daughter."

"Nice to see you again."

Monday ignored the statement and handed the suitcase off to her daughter, who stumbled slightly underneath its weight. Once they were out in the parking lot, the three women found a secluded corner to teleport themselves back to the HQ. Charlie glanced around, making sure no civilians were watching, and then punched in the code. The white light enclosed them, and then, they were gone.

* * *

"You okay, October?" Brandon asked, watching the young woman closely at dinner that night.

"I'm dead," she said quietly, a note of panic in her voice. "I'm dead and I've gone to Hell. That's the only explanation. Why else would these things happen to me?"

"Try not to freak out too much. Maybe she'll leave soon."

October shook her head, barely picking at her food, not seeming to notice or care when Charlie, having finished her own dinner, started eating what was left of hers. "She says the fandoms are becoming more unstable. She wants to be 'reinforcement.'"

Charlie swallowed her dumpling, then said, "You mean she wants to take over and dictate our every move, right?"

"Charlie!" Brandon hissed.

"No, no," October said, waving Brandon off. "She's right. My mother won't leave us alone until we do things her way."

"So we'll just have to show her you know how great you're doing," Brandon said. "You're a great leader. Everyone here thinks so. We just have to show your mom that, too. …Where is your mother, anyway?" he added, glancing around.

"I think I know where," October said, rising from her seat. "Feel free to finish my food off. I'll be in my office later."

* * *

Monday was standing in the control room, looking at the large screen that depicted all the fandoms. Watching the Sue levels raise and sink, watching the fanfiction numbers go up, watching the stability levels waver from second to second. The fandoms were represented by their symbols (a deerstalker for _Sherlock_, a lightning bolt for _Harry Potter_, a castle for Disney), their sizes proportionate to how big the fandom was. Monday's gray eyes flicked from fandom to fandom, muttering to herself as she watched the Sue Stats (number of Sues, percentages of types of Sues that were there—80% Purity, 14% Jerk, and so on).

"I thought you might be here," October said quietly, entering the control room.

Monday didn't turn around or acknowledge her daughter's presence. Since she hadn't been told to leave, October decided it was safe to walk up and stand next to her mother, looking at the screen.

"It's been a long time since I've gotten a chance to look at this," Monday said, after a long silence. "Not since I stepped down and you took over."

"Things have been running… mostly smoothly," October assured her.

"Where are you planning to send your team next, October?"

"…I don't know. Probably a smaller fandom. We've been neglecting those lately."

"You don't have enough Exterminators, you know," Monday said, as the stability levels in the _Supernatural_ fandom plummeted. "You can't keep the internet stable with a half-destroyed team. Pretty soon the fandoms will be too unstable to control. They'll be able to leak into each other and into the real world… and that's where things start getting tricky."

"I won't let that happen, Mother. Not while the MSEA is under my watch."

"I know you'd like to think that, but you will soon find you're wrong. We're on the verge of another fandom war, October. You and your Exterminators better get ready for the bloodiest battle of your life, because once a fandom war begins, nothing is sacred and no one is safe."

"I know, Mother."

* * *

**And so the story arc begins... **

**Anyway, I made a Victoria Tate polyvore (the polyvore set is linked on my profile), so please check that out, and leave a review! You know how I love hearing from you!**

**~ Cookie VanDeKamp ~**


	4. Chapter 3

Charlie groaned when she saw her reflection and turned to October. "Okay, so why do I have to wear a tie for this?"

October sighed and finished putting her black hair up into a bun. She was wearing a dress, a rarity, and had actually bothered with makeup and jewelry. Charlie had barely even recognized her leader. "It's my mother's party. We can't show up looking like we normally do. She'd throw a fit." October cast a sideways glance at Charlie, who was wearing slacks, a nice top, and a waistcoat. "You look… dashing, but it'd probably be better if you wore a dre—"

"Not gonna happen."

"I know, but it was worth a try."

Charlie straightened her black tie and licked her fingers before combing out her dirty blonde hair with them. "So, about this party. What's the occasion?" she asked.

"No occasion, Mother just wants to suck up to a few of the top fanfic writers and fanartists. Get in their good books. She thinks their alliances could be beneficial in the near future."

Charlie frowned. "Why?"

October leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter before her, closing her eyes and breathing out. She hadn't told anyone on her team about the conversation she and Monday had had, though her worry was becoming more and more obvious by the day. But no matter how many times he asked, Brandon hadn't been able to pry it out of her. There was no need to make them all worry when there wasn't even a problem yet. But then again…

She took a sharp breath in before saying, "Mother thinks another fandom war is about to break out. She says the fandoms are becoming too unstable and soon enough they'll be sending characters across… And then…"

"Then the shit hits the fan?"

October was about to correct Charlie's language, but instead sighed in defeat. "…Yeah."

Charlie looked worried. "Do you think she's right? Because if she is, we should be manning the boundaries, not going to some party…"

"…I don't know," she admitted. "I'm open to the possibility. Just keep your eyes and ears open for any word about it at the party, and don't cause trouble."

* * *

Victoria ran the straightening iron through her pale brown hair and looked at the calendar. It was early December, which meant she had about a month to stop the disaster from happening. No one here knew what was coming except for her. She envied them. They could relax and enjoy the party, while Victoria would be worrying about what was to come. She was determined to try and put a stop to it, but she wasn't sure if she could.

Victoria shook her head and stared down her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't think like that," she said to the identical girl in the glass. "You can do this. You've been training and planning for this night for the past three years. You've got this, alright?"

She nodded to herself.

Sighing, she rose to her feet and flattened out the skirt of the light blue cocktail dress she was wearing. Victoria grabbed the drawstring bag off the counter and stepped outside into the hall to meet Charlie. It had taken two weeks of begging for the intern to be allowed to come. Normally, she wouldn't have cared. Parties had never been Tori's thing. But this was too important to pass up.

"Hey, Tate," Charlie said, looking up as Victoria closed her dorm room door behind her. "You look fit to kill."

"Thanks," Victoria replied, trying to ignore how bad the statement sounded to her, given the circumstances. "Where's everyone else?"

"Uh, let's see… Gigi's currently with Brandon, who can't tie a tie to save his life, October's in her room, having a mental breakdown, but you didn't hear that from me, and Aphrodite's still getting ready in her room. God, getting her to just pick a dress and go is such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I love you too, babe," Aphrodite droned, stepping out of the dorm she and Charlie shared. She was in a pretty pink dress and yellow jacket, her hair up in a somewhat messy bun.

Charlie whistled. "Hellooooooooo, _Nurse_!"

Aphrodite smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop. So, you two ready to go?"

Victoria nodded. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

Charlie smiled. "No problem, Tate. You probably need to mingle with the big names in the industry, anyway."

Gigi and Brandon came down the stairs, Brandon's tie still slightly uneven. "Where's the boss?" Gigi asked, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "We should get going soon. You know how Monday gets if anyone's a second late around here."

"I think she's still in her room," Aphrodite said, leaning against the wall. "She seemed pretty nervous about this earlier. Maybe we should go see if she's okay."

Gigi shook her head. "Not all of us. She'd get overwhelmed and kick us out. But maybe if just one of us went…"

Brandon bit his lip, and then sighed. "I'll go."

October had always liked to think of herself as a strong, stoic, unshakable young woman, far too confident to let something like a social gathering throw her off. But this was different. Her mother was running this social event. If October screwed this up… God, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Boss?" a voice said from outside. There was a light knocking on the door. "You in there?"

"It's open, Brandon," October called, not getting up from her bed.

He pushed the door open and stuck his head inside. "May I come in?" he asked politely. "Y'know. Lady's room and all."

October smiled weakly and gestured for him to enter. "Gentleman first, friend second."

"Always." He sat down next to her. "We're all ready to go."

"Good… good. I'll… be ready soon."

Brandon frowned. "You okay, boss?"

She sighed. "Don't call me that. We're alone."

"Oh… Sorry, bo—October." He rarely addressed his leader with anything else. "…You okay?"

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "How should I know? This is pretty normal for me when my mom's around. I couldn't relax the entire time I was at the Academy, not with her as headmistress. It's just… Mother has really high standards, y'know? _Really_ high. For everything. If I mess up… all Hell breaks loose."

Brandon sighed sympathetically and patted her on the back. "If you'd like, I could keep stealing you every time she tries to talk to you."

October smiled weakly. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to."

"…You're a good friend."

He smiled. "I try." Brandon stood up and offered October his hand. "Now, let's go pretend we're not socially awkward dorks for one night and make your mama proud."

* * *

The party was being held in a swanky dance hall in New York City, and two uninvited guests were in the hotel across the street preparing to go in and make an impression. The first girl combed out her blonde hair and said, "You sure I can't wear black lipstick to this?"

Her companion rolled her eyes. "Sorry, kid. Monday Maynard doesn't have time for that gothic bullshit."

The first girl huffed, but put on the pink lipstick instead. "What's the plan?"

"Find some high-ranking fanfic authors and fanartists and schmooze with them. Pass on any info we get to Missy or the Anonymous."

"Should I show the male ones my boobs?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Got it."

Jenny set down her mascara and looked at her reflection one last time. "Okay, Tara. Let's knock 'em dead."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for being so slow about writing, but you know how the holidays get! Speaking of which, you may want to keep your eyes open and keep a watch on my profile around Christmas. You may find an MSEA Christmas special being posted soon. Until then, check out my MSEA Polyvore (linked on my profile), and check out the formal outfits I posted for Tori, Charlie, October, Gigi, and Aphrodite. Why? Because I'm a huge attention whore, that's why.**

**~ Cookie VanDeKamp ~**


	5. Chapter 4

The party was packed to the ceiling. You couldn't walk three feet without nearly tripping over somebody. October licked her lips nervously as she and the rest of the MSEA entered, glancing from author to author. She had met several of them before, but parties still weren't her strong suit. She just wanted to go home, curl up in her sock drawer, and sleep for dies. Or cry. Both of those sounded pretty good right about now.

"Do you see your mom?" Gigi asked, scanning the room.

October glanced around the room again, and found Monday sitting at one of the round tables with white tablecloths, sipping on a glass of wine. "Yeah, I see her. Do you think I should go say something?"

"Not yet," Aphrodite said. "Don't traumatize yourself first thing in the evening."

October nodded, and put on her professional air again. She was not going to be October, the terrified, amateur high schooler right now. No, right now, she was going to be October, the fearless, stoic, MSEA leader. "I see a fanfic author I know. I'm going to go talk to her and see if she's noticed anything odd in her fandoms lately. Don't cause too much trouble, alright?"

"Define 'trouble!'" Charlie called after her leader's retreating back.

"No fires!"

"Aw…"

After October was out of earshot, there was a brief pause as the MSEA stood awkwardly by the snack table.

"Okay," Gigi said, after about three minutes. "I'll be the one to say it. What the fuck happened to October?"

Victoria looked up from her glass of punch, which, judging by her fuzzy mind and sudden feeling of floating away, wasn't just punch. "You mean she's not always like this? I wouldn't know…"

Brandon shook his head. "She's not like this at all. Charlie, you've known her the longest. Is it her mother or what?"

"It's her mother," Charlie confirmed. "While we were in school together, I only ever went to October's house once, but it was run like a freakin' military unit. God help you if you were a minute late for a meal or left some laundry on the floor. There was always hell to pay. Her mom _whistled_ for her. You know. The same way you'd call a dog."

"Okay, I'm sure you made that last part up," Aphrodite said.

"Oh, yeah?" Charlie craned her neck, found October on the other side of the room, and whistled exactly two notes.

October's reply appeared to be automatic. "Coming!" she called.

"No need, October, I was just trying to prove a point!" Charlie yelled back. She turned back to her friends. "Ya see?"

"Wow…"

* * *

"October Maynard? Is that you?"

October turned around and found herself face to face with Superwriterchick1327, or, as her non-online name was, Lydia. Lydia was one of the best fanfic writers in the _Supernatural_ fandom. Her Destiel fics were the stuff of legend. Of course Monday would invite her.

October gave her a bright smile. October only used that kind of smile with two types of people: Brandon or people she needed to impress. "Lydia!" she said. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you exterminated that Sue back in 2010! How have you been doing?" the girl asked, smiling brightly.

"Oh, fine."

"How's the MSEA going?"

"It's… going. Hey, I hate to be blunt, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

October brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "Well… there have been a few… _rumors_ going around. There's talk of another fandom war starting up."

Lydia tensed at the mention of a fandom war. She hadn't been a fanfic writer at the time of the last one, but she'd heard how bad things got—and how long reparations took. At the very least, she'd heard enough to know she didn't want any part of it.

"Have you noticed anything odd in your fandoms?" October continued. "More Sues than usual? Blatant OOCness? More trolls on your forums than normal?"

Lydia paused to think. "I think… there's been a lot more Suefics lately…"

"That's what I was afraid of…" October reached into her purse and scribbled down the names Missy Shadows, Jenny Ravensburg, and Tara Gilesbe, and handed the paper to Lydia. "These three are on our watchlist. If you trace any Suethors or trolls back to these three, alert me immediately."

Before Lydia could reply, October was being yanked away by her mother. "Come and sit with me, October," Monday said. It was fairly obvious this wasn't a request, but a direct order.

"I was in the middle of trying to make connections," October said as she was forced to sit down in a chair across from her mother.

"I know, and as good as that is, you and I have a few things to discuss," Monday said. "We need to discuss what you plan to do once this war starts."

"We don't even know if it will start at _all_."

"Yes, we do. It may not be obvious yet, but it will be."

October nodded obediently, encouraging her mother to continue. She considered humming _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_ under her breath, but, seeing as how she didn't want Monday to kill her, kept her sarcasm to herself.

"Have you been keeping an eye on the Alliance of Anarchy?" Monday asked, pouring herself another glass of wine. She offered some to October, which she refused.

"We can't," October said, hating having to admit it. "We don't know where they are, how many people are in the Alliance, or what they're up to next. We've found a few Suefics and Sues we suspect may be a product of the Alliance, but we won't know for sure until we can trace the authors back. We only have four confirmed members, and we don't know what their leader's real name is, or even what she _looks_ like."

Monday sighed and closed her eyes. "Things are worse than I thought."

"I—I'm doing my best," October said, sounding a lot more defensive than she meant to. "We suspect some of the members may show up here tonight. My Exterminators are on-guard. They're good workers."

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Aphrodite listened to the chanting of Brandon, Gigi, Tori and everyone else who had gathered around, and continued gulping down the vodka at a rapid pace. Charlie sat across from her. She was also trying to finish off her bottle but eventually swayed and slumped under the table, defeated.

Aphrodite grinned victoriously and slammed her bottle down on the table.

"Yes! You may be able to out-fight and out-drive me, but when it comes to alcohol, you all will be my _bitch_!"

Brandon picked Charlie up from the floor and said, "We should probably be working now."

"Oh come ooooon, Brandy," Charlie slurred. "It's a party!"

"I… think you need to lie down."

"Such a _gentleman_," a voice from behind them said. They all turned, and everyone immediately scowled.

Jenny.

"What do you want, Jennifer?" Gigi asked as Tori ducked behind Aphrodite.

"Can I borrow Mr. Freeman for a moment?" Jenny asked, smiling venomously. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"What's wrong with discussing them right here?" Brandon asked, gently shifting Charlie from his arms to Aphrodite's. She needed to be carried someplace.

"Come on, it's a slow one." She grabbed his arm as the music changed to some sort of waltz, and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Jenny clearly had some experience slow dancing, but it was all Brandon could do to not fall on his ass. Following along the best he could, Brandon said, "Okay, spit it out. What do you want?"

"Well, seeing as how your _precious leader_ is a bit preoccupied being a doormat for her mother," Jenny said, spinning them around in another circle, "I thought that you would be the next-best person to tell. More attractive, too."

"Did you bring me here to flirt or to talk?"

"I can't tell you much, Mr. Freeman, but I can tell you that Missy isn't done yet. If you think torching the HQ was bad, well… you'd better prepare yourself, because she has something far worse up her sleeve, and I can tell you that it's coming. It's coming _soon_."

"Why do you evildoers always have to be so freaking vague?"

"It's more fun to watch you squirm as you leave it to your imagination to figure out what I'm talking about. But I doubt even _your_ mind could come up with the true answer."

Brandon stopped for a moment (well, he kept dancing, but his mind stopped) and thought. He thought harder than he had in a long time. The stability levels of the fandoms had never been lower. Sues were popping up in every other fanfic. Purple prose ran amuck. All these elements pointed to…

"Fandom war," he whispered.

Jenny smirked. "I knew you were the brains of the operation, Mr. Freeman. But this fandom war, it won't be like the other one. Oh, no. The stakes are higher. Sues's lives are at stake. Freedom to write bad fanfic is at stake. The entire internet is at stake, when you get down to it. The Axis of Anarchy won't be backing down, so be prepared for a fight."

"If it comes."

"Oh, it will." Jenny's smirk grew, and she leaned in to hiss into Brandon's ear. "It'll be the war to end all wars, Mr. Freeman."

But of course, Brandon knew how the _first_ war to be called that had turned out…


End file.
